The Storm Of Love Between Demoness And Human
by Legendstar14Misutii16
Summary: An RPG series I do with one of my friends, this involves characters from Inuyasha, Black Butler, Blue Exorcist, and the Feudal Legends series(my series).A demon, quick to defend herself with claw and tooth. A human, quick to act on the line of duty as a U.S. soldier, meet in a harsh fight and a young girl gets caught in between! What will happen when
**RPG #1: The Encounter!**

She felt a stab of pain as this man flipped her over to the floor _and_ tied her hands behind her, pushing his knee to her back harshly. "Let me go!" she shouted in angry protest. "No, this is what you get for attacking a soldier of the U.S." he said in a low voice with rage as he tightened is grip on her wrists. " _U.S.? that must be a different land then where I come from_ " the demoness thought as she struggled against the mans strong grip on her wrists. "IDIOT!" she screeched. "You hit first!" she snarled, showing her sharp gleaming white dog demoness fangs at him. The man aimed a strange object at her neck, it was foreign to her but she felt an icy cold fear spread through her as she herd a click, she knew she had a confrontation with this object before and knew it could kill some one with just a push of ones figure. This man whom had pinned her was ready to fire it. "GET OFF ME" she screeched flinging him off as she sprouted dark blue raven wings, he caught himself and aimed again and charged at her. But the demoness was prepared, she unsheathed her white claws of the dog demon yokia (Supernatural) and took him by the neck. The man struggled and squirmed against her grip, and through her anger, her demon mind consumed her, her eyes flashing red as she laughed a bit menacingly, knowing this would stun him. "You think you can attack a demoness, heh pitiful a human like you going against a demon of the western lands, what a joke" she sneered and threw him to the wall with such force the wall cracked as his back hit it. The man fell, sliding down the wall and his head hung low. "So tell me _human_ .. what was that object you pointed so rudely at me?" she said standing up, her silver-white kimono flowed on the ground a bit it was long sleeved and cut just so pale skinned hands and feet showed, this kimono had a dark blue colored print on the shoulder, a crescent moon white with a diamond star on each side of it in a diagonal position, at her waist was a light blue three ribbon silk belt, the strands of ribbon dangled to her right side, a white thick fluffy tail trailed to the floor from that side of the belt, from the opposite side was what the man recognized to be a katana sword, the handle was dark blue with white diamonds, a piece of the same tail fluff was covering the hilt and part of the bottom of the blade, its sheath was black with a blue diamond star engraved at the top, her white long hair shone and wasn't damaged by the wrestling, the man noticed a dark blue curved diamond star marking on her forehead where her bangs curled gently, two thicker strands fell at her shoulders and two red slashes marked on each side of her cheek the color of _bright_ blood. she scowled at him with piercing yellow gold eyes, they glowed with a strange aura that pierced through him like a knife, sending shivers of fear through him, but he couldn't let it show, he knew if he showed a hint of being at her mercy he would be dead in less then a minute. The man chocked as blood rose to his throat, his back ached at the force from the demoness's earth shattering throw. "Y-You mean to tell me ... That you don't know ... What a _gun_ is?" He panted. "Can't say I do" the demoness replied grinning. "Well that's fine, but either way ... " he said low. "Your under arrest"he growled as he shot up and grabbed the women's shoulders, harshly throwing her down to the wall. In his attempt to pin her the demoness brought her legs up and flung them upward to his stomach at full force, sending him flying tword the ceiling, his shoulders met the hard surface with a thud and he fell, but regaining himself he landed hardly on his feet, not wanting to waste any time he pulled a second pistol and charged sideways for his other one. The demoness was charging to him as he grabbed it, he instantly shot six rounds at her but she lept and twirled in the air dodging each one gracefully.


End file.
